spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: The Jr. Verse
Nicktoons: The Jr. Verse is a Toys to Life game by User:Ohmyheck that is for Wii U, PS3, Xbox 360, PS4, and Xbox One. Story Plankton builds his own transporter to the Nick Jr. Universe, and it's up to the Nicktoons to stop him and his League of Villains. Playable Characters New Characters SpongeBob SquarePants *Mermaid Man Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Starter Pack.png|Starter Pack (PS4, Xbox One, PS3, Xbox 360) Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Wii U Starter Pack.png|Starter Pack (Wii U) *Barnacle Boy Fairly OddParents *Cosmo *Wanda *Chloe Carmichael *Foop (Available in the Foop Villain Pack) Blaze And The Monster Machines *Pickle (Toys R Us Exclusive) Danny Phantom *Vlad Plasmius (Available in the Vlad Plasmius Villain Pack) Paw Patrol *Tracker (Target exclusive) (Available September 16, 2016) (Update/Internet required) Miraculous *Ladybug (Available in the Miraculous Double Pack) (Assistant Card: Tikki) *Cat Noir (Available in the Miraculous Double Pack) (Assistant Card: Plagg) Alvin & The Chipmunks *Alvin *Simon *Theodore Game Shakers *Babe (Available separately or in the Game Shakers World Double Pack) *Kenzie (Available separately or in the Game Shakers World Double Pack) The Loud House *Lincoln Loud (Available May 9, 2016) (Update/Internet required) Villains SpongeBob SquarePants *Plankton (Jr. Verse Series) (Available in the Plankton Villain Pack) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Shredder (Available in the Shredder Villain Pack) Wallykazam! *Bobgoblin (Available in the Bobgoblin Villain Pack) Fairly OddParents *Foop (available in The Foop Villain Pack) Danny Phantom *Vlad Plasmius (Available in the Vlad Plasmius Villain Pack) T.U.F.F. Puppy *Snaptrap (Upgradetion Series) (Available in the Snaptrap Villain Pack) Blaze and the Monster Machines *Crusher (Upgradetion Series) (Available in the Crusher Villain Pack) Invader Zim *Dib (Upgradetion Series) (Available in the Dib Villain Pack) The Backyardigans *Uniquor (Available in the Backyardigans World Villain Pack) Upgradetion Series SpongeBob SquarePants *Kenny the Cat *Mr. Krabs Harvey Beaks *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Sanjay And Craig *Sanjay *Craig T.U.F.F. Puppy *Snaptrap (Available in the Snaptrap Villain Pack) *Kitty Katswell Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket Paw Patrol *Super Spy Chase *EMT Marshall *Rocky *Zuma *Rubble *Skye *Everest Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blaze *Starla *Darington *Zeg *Stripes *Crusher (Available in the Crusher Villain Pack) Shimmer and Shine *Shimmer *Shine *Leah Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Kai-Lan *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Lulu Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Kiki *Shout *Marina *Twist *Bo Monkey Fairly OddParents *Timmy *Glowy Eyes Poof *Sparky Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Super Charge Black Ranger *Super Charge Gold Ranger Invader Zim *Zim *Gir *Dib (Available in the Dib Villain Pack) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Donatello *Shredder (Available in the Shredder Villain Pack) Kung Fu Panda *Dragon Warrior Po The Jr. Verse Series SpongeBob SquarePants *Karate Kick SpongeBob *Muscle Power Patrick *Apocalypse Squidward (Available in the Starter Pack) *Kah-Rah-Tay Sandy *Plankton (Available in the Plankton Villain Pack) Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Super Charge Red Ranger *Super Charge Blue Ranger *Super Charge Pink Ranger *Super Charge Green Ranger T.U.F.F. Puppy *Dudley Puppy Other *Jimmy Neutron *Jenny *Gone Ghost Danny Phantom *CatDog (The Splat Special Edition) Nick Jr. Characters Paw Patrol *Super Spy Chase (Upgradetion Series) *EMT Marshall (Upgradetion Series) *Rocky (Upgradetion Series) *Zuma (Upgradetion Series) *Skye (Upgradetion Series) *Rubble (Upgradetion Series) *Everest (Upgradetion Series) *Tracker (Target Exclusive) (Available September 16, 2016) (Update/Internet required) Air Pup Variants *Air Pup Chase (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Available In The Paw Patrol: Air Pups World Pack) (Update/Internet required) *Air Pup Marshall (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Update/Internet required) *Air Pup Rocky (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Update/Internet required) *Air Pup Zuma (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Update/Internet required) *Air Pup Skye (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Update/Internet required) *Air Pup Rubble (Toys R Us Exclusive) (Update/Internet required) Wallykazam! *Wally (Available in the Starter Pack) *Norville *Bobgoblin (Available in the Bobgoblin Villain Pack or in the Wallykazam Friends Double Pack) (Assistant Card: Snowgoblin) *Hattie (Available separately or in the Wallykazam Friends Double Pack) (Update/Internet required) Max & Ruby *Max (Available separately or in the Max & Ruby Double Pack) (Upgrade Card: Vampire Max) Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Max & Ruby Double Pack Packaging.png|Max & Ruby Double Pack Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Max Packaging.png|Max (single pack) Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Max Upgrade Card.png|Vampire Max Upgrade Card Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Ruby Packaging.png|Ruby (single pack) Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Louise Packaging.png|Louise Nicktoons The Jr Verse Morris Packaging.png|Morris (Internet/Update required) Nicktoons The Jr Verse Roger Packaging.png|Roger (Internet/Update required) *Morris (Update/Internet required) *Ruby (Available separately or in the Max & Ruby Double Pack) (Upgrade Card: Bunny Scout Ruby) *Louise *Roger (Update/Internet required) Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom *Ben Elf *Princess Holly (Available in the Starter Pack) *Nanny Plum Blaze and the Monster Machines *Blazing Speed Blaze (Upgrdaetion Series) *Starla (Upgradetion Series) *Darington (Upgradetion Series) *Zeg (Upgradetion Series) *Stripes (Upgradetion Series) *Crusher (Upgradetion Series) (Available in the Crusher Villain Pack) *Pickle (Toys R Us Exclusive) Shimmer and Shine *Shimmer (Upgradetion Series) *Shine (Upgradetion Series) *Leah (Upgradetion Series) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Kai Lan (Upgradetion Series) *Rintoo (Upgradetion Series) *Tolee (Upgradetion Series) *Hoho (Upgradetion Series) *Lulu (Upgradetion Series) Bubble Guppies *Molly (Available separately or in the Bubble Guppies World Double Pack) *Gil (Available separately or in the Bubble Guppies World Double Pack) *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny The Backyardigans *Uniqua **Uniquor (Available in the Backyardigans World Villain Pack) *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin Oliva *Oliva (Available in the Olivia World Pack) *Ian Team Umizoomi *Milli (Available in the Team Umizoomi World Pack) *Geo *Bot Mia & Me *Mia (Available in the Mia & Me World Pack) (Update/Internet required) *Mo (Update/Internet required) *Yuko (Update/Internet required) Mutt & Stuff *Stuff (Available in the Mutt & Stuff World Pack) (Update/Internet required) Peter Rabbit *Peter Rabbit (Available in the Peter Rabbit World Double Villain Pack) (Update/Internet required) *Benjamin (Update/Internet required) *Lily (Update/Internet required) *Mr. Tod (Available in the Peter Rabbit World Double Villain Pack) (Update/Internet required) Let's Go, Pocoyo! *Pocoyo (Vehicle Card: Pocoyo's Car) (Update/Internet required) *Elly (Vehicle Card: Elly's Scooter) (Update/Internet required) *Pato (Assistant Card: Loula) (Update/Internet required) Noggin *Moose A. Moose (Noggin app) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Franklin (Franklin & Friends) Special Guest Characters The Peanuts Movie *Snoopy Snoopy Figure.png|Snoopy Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Snoopy Packaging.png Nicktoons The Jr. Verse Woodstock Assistant Card.png|Woodstock Assistant Card The Jungle Bunch *Maurice (Update/Internet required) The Angry Birds Movie *Red (Update/Internet required) Nicktoons The Jr Verse Earl Packaging.png|Earl -(Question_Mark)-.jpg|? *Chuck (Update/Internet required) *Bomb (Update/Internet Required) *Earl (Update/Internet Required) Nintendo (Figures can also be used as amiibo) *Lucas (Exclusive to the 3DS Brawlers Starter Pack) *Mewtwo (Exclusive to the Wii U Starter Pack) Levels *Rift to the Jr. Verse (Tutorial Level) *Microbe in the Little Kingdom (Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom World) (Boss: Plankton) *Plantkonkazam! (Wallykazam World) (Boss: Bobgoblin) *The Dreaded FoopLand! (Bubble Guppies World) (Boss: Foop) *Showdown in Umi City (Team Umizoomi World) (Bosses: The Troublemakers (Mini-Boss), Plankton) *Nicktoons Battle puP-oroR! (Paw Patrol World) (Boss: Corrupted Robo-Pup) *Max Vs. the Phantom Zone (Max & Ruby World) (Boss: Vlad Plasmius) *The Hoverboard Caper (Fresh Beat Band of Spies World) (Boss: Plankton) *Of Nicktoons and Genies (Shimmer and Shine World) (Boss: Possessed Zac) *Charming Nemesis (Little Charmers World) (Boss: Snaptrap) *Plankton Time (Tickety Toc World) (Boss: Plankton) *Blazingly Crushed (Blaze and the Monster Machines World) (Boss: Chrusher) *The Forgotten Pop-Up World (Zack and Quack World) (Boss: Shredder) *Fabricating Showdown (Lalaloopsy World) (Boss: Plankton) *Dino Forgotten (Dino Dan World) (Boss: Dino Master) *ZaiJian, Kai-Lan! (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan World) (Boss: Dib) *The Ultimate Confrontation (Boss: The Mawgu) (Final Boss: Plankton (Leader Form)) *Pablor & the Acorns (The Backyardigans World) (Boss: Uniquor) (Unlocks with the Backyardigans World Pack) *Super Guppies! (Bubble Guppies World) (Boss: Sid Fishy) (Unlocks with the Bubble Guppies World Pack) *The Two Olivas (Oliva World) (Unlocks with the Olivia World Pack) *Double Trouble (Team Umizoomi World) (Boss: The Troublemakers) (Unlocks with the Team Umizoomi World Pack) *The Legend of Centopia 2 (Mia & Me World) (Boss: Gargona) (Unlocks with the Mia & Me World Pack) (Update/Internet required) *Welcome Noodles! (Mutt & Stuff World) (Unlocks with the Mutt & Stuff World Pack) *??? (Wii U Only) (Boss: Mega Mewtwo Y) (Unlocks by getting 3 Stars in all levels (Excluding World Pack Levels)) *The Fate of the Nicktoons Universe (Nicktoons World) (Boss: ???) (DLC Level) *Kids' Choice Palooza (Kids' Choice Awards 2016 World) (DLC Level) Dance Par-Tay! Stages SpongeBob SquarePants *Who Wants To Race Me? (From: The Best Day Ever) *Where's Gary? (From: SpongeBob's Greatest Hits) *Ridin' the Hook (From: The Best Day Ever) *Under My Rock (From: The Best Day Ever) Bubble Guppies *Wheels Go 'Round (From: The Amusement Parking Lot!) Shimmer & Shine *Shimmer & Shine Melody *The Sweetest Thing *Make a Wish The Backyardigans *I'd Rather Be An Acorn (Unlocks With The Backyardigans World Pack) (From: Pablor & The Acorns) Lalaloopsy *If You Believed in You (From: Lalaloopsy: Band Together) Fresh Beat Band Of Spies *Unstoppable Other *BeatBo Boogie (Unlocks by getting a Perfect on all previous Dances levels) *BeatBo Shake (Unlocks by getting a Perfect on the BeatBo Boogie level) *BeatBo Remix (Unlocks by getting a Perfect on all 13 Dance levels) DLC *Mia & Me Theme Song (From: Mia & Me) (Available March 10, 2016) *The Hippity Hop Dance (From: Max & Ruby) (Available March 10, 2016) *Mutt & Stuff Theme Song (From: Mutt & Stuff) (Available April 6, 2016) *Wonderful Life (Mi Oh My) (From: The Angry Birds Movie) (Available May 9, 2016) Voice Actors *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Gary, Reed, Bo Monkey, Dog *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick *Tyler Stevenson - Max *Rebecca Peters - Ruby *Julie Remieux - Louise *Cameron Ansell - Morris *Robert Hall - Roger *Richard Steven Horvitz - Zim *Dee Bradley Baker - Perch Perkins, Wise Old Crab, Additional Voices *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Andy Berman - Dib *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Poof *Eric Bauza - Foop, Buhdeuce *Kari Wahkgren - Chloe Carmichael *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Matthew W. Taylor - Sparky, Snaptrap *Joe Whyte - Mermaid Man *Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy *Berkley Silverman - Everest *Drew Davis - Marshall *Max Calinescu - Chase *Devan Cohen - Rubble *Alex Throne - Zuma *Samuel Faraci - Rocky *Unknown - Tracker, Jewel Sparkles (Singing), Bubble Puppy, Noodles *Aria Capria - Bobgoblin *Thomas Langston - Wally *Dan Bittner - Norville *Taliyah Whitaker - Gina Giant *Kyla Carter - Hattie *Jim Cummings - Cat (Archive Recording) *Seth Green - Leonardo *Sean Astin - Raphael *Rob Paulsen - Donatello *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo *Kevin Michal Richardson - Shredder *Jerry Trainer - Dudley Puppy *Jeff Bennet - Keswick *Grey DeLise - Kitty Katswell *Fred Tatasciore - The Mawgu, Mr. Grouper *Bill Melendez - Snoopy, Woodstock (Archive Recording) *Preston Nyman - Ben Elf *Sian Taylor - Princess Holly *Ian Puleston-Davies - King Thistle *Sara Crowe - Queen Thistle *Zoe Baker - Daisy, Poppy *Sarah Ann Kennedy - Nanny Plum *David Graham - Wise Old Elf *Taig McNab - Gaston *Malia Ashley Kerr - Peanut Big Top *Calista Schmidt - Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Hayley Stone - Bea Spells-a-Lot *Taylor Walters - Specs Reads-a-Lot *Selia Sangra - Jewel Sparkles (Speaking) *LaShawn Tinah Jefferies - Uniqua (Speaking) *Avion Baker - Uniqua (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Jake Goldberg - Pablo (Speaking) (Archive Recording) *Sean Curley - Pablo (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Chris Grant, Jr. - Tyrone (Speaking) *Tyrel Willaims - Tyrone (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Gianna Bruuzzese - Tasha (Speaking) *Gabriella Malek - Tasha (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Jonah Bobo - Austin (Speaking) *Nicholas Barasch - Austin (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Bailey Gambertoglio - Molly (Speaking) *Brianna Gentilella - Molly (Singing) (Archive Recording) *Jay Gragnani - Gil *Isaac Brown - Goby *Grace Kaufman - Deema *Tori Feinstein - Oona *Jet Jurgensmeyr - Nonny *Kayla Erickson - Little Fish *Max Charles - Harvey Beaks *Angelina Wahler - Fee *Tom Robinson - Foo *Paul Christie - Moose A. Moose *Molly C. Quinn - Bloom *Lani Minella - Lucas (Archive Recording) *Keiji Fujiwara - Mewtwo (Archive Recording) *Cristina Vee - Ladybug *Bryce Papenbrook - Cat Noir *Emily Gray - Olivia *Michael van Citters - Ian *Danny Katiana - Oliva's Dad *Joyce Berverley - Olivia's Mom *Josie Baker - Francine *Jeremy Herzig - Julian *Mary Smith - Olivia 2 *Jack Black - Po *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers - Mia *Andrew Craig - Mo *Tajja Isen - Yuko *Norma Dell'Agnese - Gargona *Graeme Jokic - Franklin *L. Parker Lucas - Peter Rabbit *Jorge Pupo - Benjamin *Michaela Dean - Lily *Mark Huckerby - Mr. Tod *John Lithgow - Maurice *Drew Massey - Stuff, Davenport *Calvin Millan - Himself *Donna Kimball - Zoe *Victor Verrid - Bow Wow *Thomas Albritton - Zack *Nick Baker - Quack *Madison Hathaway - Kira *Jesse Ray Sheps - Fluffy *Blake Shelton - Earl *Jason Sudeikis - Red *Josh Gad - Chuck *Danny McBride - Bomb Category:Video Games Category:Ohmyheck Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2016 Category:Pages with red links Category:Adventure